


Книги

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [6]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Old School, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Однажды совсем ещё юная элита открыла для себя старотерранскую литературу...
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Книги

В год 97 от становления власти Юпитер все миры галактики Салинас, обитатели которых вели свой род от терранцев, потрясла невероятная сенсация.

Была найдена легендарная Библиотека. Огромное количество древних информационных носителей, на которых были собраны если не все, то огромное количество литературных трудов обитателей давно погибшей планеты-прародителя.

Когда много тысячелетий назад Древнюю Терру настигла техногенная катастрофа, люди, массово мигрируя на космических кораблях в едва начинавшие обживаться иные миры, в последнюю очередь думали о спасении культурного наследия. До книг ли в тот момент, когда горит не только земля под ногами, но и небо над головой? Причём в буквальном смысле слова. И лишь группка идиотов не от мира сего вместо необходимых или полезных для выживания вещей забивала трюмы своих кораблей разнообразным «культурным» хламом. Было ли это легендой, до последнего времени никто не знал.

И вот «корабли дураков» нашлись. Как оказалось, их приняла в свои неласковые объятия весьма агрессивная планета, на раз-два доказавшая идеалистам, что сотня прочитанных книг не заменит кислородных баллонов или электрогенераторов. Но информационные носители, как и техника, позволяющая их считывать, оказались покрепче людей, картин, древних инструментов, папирусов, мумий и прочего барахла.

Едва лишь первая восстановленная информация была обработана переводчиками и выброшена в большой мир, наступил настоящий бум увлечения прошлым. Снимались фильмы, ставились пьесы, возрождались старые оперы и балеты, писались картины, стремительно менялась мода, вдохновляясь той или иной эпохой и её героями. На обывательском уровне открытие аукнулось толпами поклонников разнообразных литературных произведений, стремившихся смоделировать события из полюбившихся книг, отыгрывая их персонажей.

Не обошла эта зараза стороной и Амои. Что самое интересное, перед ней не устояли даже лучшие из лучших, то есть юная элита и самые совершенные из нее — блонди. Увы, при наличии искусственных тел они обладали вполне человеческим мозгом — пытливым и любознательным. Он-то и послужил причиной последующих возмутительных событий, захлестнувших Академию. Программа воспитания будущего руководства планеты полетела в тартарары.

Академия элиты в кратчайшее время превратилась рагон знает во что. Нет, разумеется, чаще всего не случалось ничего хуже чтения лэптопов ночью под одеялом, но бывали случаи и посерьёзнее.

Так, Маркус Джейд, начавший с трудов Платона, а закончивший тем, что спал с «Капиталом» под подушкой (и с ним же завтракал, обедал и ужинал) начал выказывать склонность к ультралевым идеям.

Зачитывавшийся Азимовым Аиша Розен затребовал всю информацию о действиях и решениях Юпитер со времён осознания ею своего существования, въедливо сверял их с законами роботехники и уже позволял себе сомнительные высказывания.

Перечитавший приключенческих книг Орфей Зави доводил воспитателей до истерик просьбами достать ему настоящего коня и вызвал на дуэль Гриффита Уоллеса. Поклонники жанра «плаща и шпаги» не сошлись во взглядах: десятилетний Орфей бредил похождениями мушкетёров, а Гриффит, фанатеющий по романам Сабатини, мечтал сбежать на Акву, где, по слухам, до сих пор существовали пираты.

Начитавшийся трудов древних алхимиков и заполировавший их «Фаустом» Рауль Ам устроил из лабораторий невесть что, раз за разом пытаясь получить философский камень и создать гомункула и совершенно не считаясь с достижениями современной генетики. Даже много лет спустя среди элиты ходили слухи, что его усилия увенчались успехом, но сам Рауль хранил на этот счёт таинственное молчание. Параллельно двенадцатилетний блонди решил опробовать методы призвания Мефистофеля, но, по официальной версии, вызвал только парочку взрывов. Сплетни же утверждали, что и это у него получилось. Поговаривали, что Рауль предложил демону собственный контракт, и тот бежал в ужасе, оставив после себя сильный запах серы. Не отчаявшись, господин Ам принялся штудировать труды по чёрной, белой и стихийной магии, утверждая: «Не могло же такое количество поколений разумных существ верить в чушь». Впрочем, вскоре Уоллес посоветовал ему «Странную историю» Стивенсона, а «Франкенштейна» Рауль отыскал сам. Достоверно известно, что здесь ему повезло больше, но те, кто видел результаты этого увлечения, рассказывать о них отказывались наотрез.

Руфус Дин некоторое время радовал окружающих своими пристрастиями в литературе, ведь увлечение будущего главы министерства внутренних дел похождениями Видока и детективами было вполне понятно и достойно всяческого одобрения. Но радость была недолгой — через некоторое время юный блонди исчез (а с ним исчезли два его одногодка похожей специализации — сильвер и руби), и поиски их не принесли результатов. Весёлая троица вернулась сама. Через четыре месяца. Как оказалось, они всё это время пропадали в Кересе, вынеся оттуда умения ботать по фене, воровать, сбегать из полицейских участков, драться, пить стаут, курить и лабать на гитаре, напевая блатные песенки. Верхом этого безобразия оказались татуировки, которые они упорно отказывались сводить, — башня Эос, обвитая цепочкой ДНК и надписью «Узник генома». Все претензии и упрёки юные борцы с преступностью решительно отмели, заявив, что должны же они знать мир, с которым им предстоит иметь дело.

Схожих взглядов придерживался Зиг Белл. Будущий главнокомандующий вооружённых сил планеты вполне предсказуемо очаровался разнообразной военной прозой времен изобретения человечеством ядерного оружия и запросился в спецназ. Мотивировал он это тем, что штатскому, пусть даже и блонди, не дело командовать военными людьми. Просьбу его было решено удовлетворить после ознакомления с историей просмотров — почётное место в ней занимали «Майн кампф» и биографии полководцев Третьего Рейха. К большому удивлению окружающих, за ним утянулся Хайнес Салас. Разгадка этого странного поступка крылась в том, что Зиг, который стойко пережил увлечение своего впечатлительного друга «Вертером» и, стиснув зубы, перенёс период Гюго, байронической позы приятеля всё-таки не выдержал — подсунул ему сначала Киплинга, а после — Ремарка и Хемингуэя. Мол, вот люди страдали, но хоть по делу, не то, что некоторые. Салас неожиданно проникся и отправился в казармы вслед за товарищем. Отговорить сородичей от этого шага не смог даже Жильбер Домина с его иезуитским мышлением и языком Цицерона, которого смело можно было бы назвать достойным последователем Талейрана. Белл и Салас были единственными, чьи фурнитуры не подверглись кастрации, благо хозяева выбирали их в качестве будущих ординарцев. Изредка, между учёбой и командировками в «горячие точки» планет-союзников, неугомонная парочка элитников появлялась в Академии, шокируя окружающих короткими стрижками и энергичными выражениями. Много позже, уже возглавив министерство культуры, Салас утверждал, что этот выбор был самым правильным в его жизни: «Человек был и остаётся животным. С низкими или высокими инстинктами. С любовью и ненавистью. Но животным он остаётся всегда».

На фоне этого безобразия увлечение Гидеона Лагата Мопассаном, Флобером, Вийоном, а также произведениями трубадуров и миннезингеров казалось лёгкой шалостью. Больше всего от этого его увлечения доставалось Леону Клэру — именно к нему всякий раз бежал Гидеон, чтобы обсудить очередной понравившийся роман или почитать стихи. Будучи крайне деликатным и воспитанным блонди, Клэр смиренно выслушивал все эти абсолютно неинтересные для него вещи, но, к его счастью, вскоре избавился от них благодаря собственному пристрастию. Мало кто знал, что тихий и даже несколько меланхоличный Леон души не чаял в жанрах хоррора и мистики, с равным удовольствием поглощая как самые низкосортные страшилки, так и творения таких корифеев, как По или Лавкрафт. Волею случая в один из своих визитов Лагат застал приятеля в тот момент, когда он пытался максимально приблизить свою внешность к образу Слендермена. Леон, конечно, извинился (примерно через месяц, когда ему наконец удалось отловить усиленно избегавшего его Лагата), но после этого Гидеон твёрдо понял для себя две вещи: что он ни в коем случае не бисексуал, а стопроцентный гетеро, и что никогда не стоит врываться в чужие апартаменты без стука.

Только Ясон Минк радовал наставников, хоть и вызывал у них некоторое смущение стойкой приверженностью к эротическому жанру. Он изучил всю возможную литературу данного направления, начиная от «Золотого осла» и заканчивая «Лолитой», являлся преданным поклонником творений де Сада, но не пытался воплотить в жизнь полученные знания и вёл себя вполне в соответствии со статусом. Впрочем, произведения Монтескье, Макиавелли, Светония и прочих авторов, рассуждавших о природе власти и устройстве государства, тоже пользовались его пристальным интересом, что успокаивало учителей и заставляло мириться с некоторой экзотичностью в литературных пристрастиях будущего Консула.

Увы, но на Амои не знали того, что было прописной истиной на старой Терре: книги — мина замедленного действия. И потому считали слегка необычный выбор Минком книг для чтения всего лишь забавной причудой.


End file.
